


The Gang Saves Christmas

by Killbothtwins



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bar fights, Christmas, Gen, Legends of Tomorrow Team - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killbothtwins/pseuds/Killbothtwins
Summary: The Legends get into a bar fight, meet a historical figure, and save Christmas, all in one day.





	The Gang Saves Christmas

Sara looked her team over. She did not look overly impressed by what she saw. “And what are we promising?”

“We aren’t going to start any fights.” Ray promised rotely. He was the only one to do so.

“Stein?” Sara asked expectantly.

“What?” The older man asked, offended. “Do I look like I could start a fight?”

“That’s what we all thought until the Wild West.” Jax said under his breath. Stein elbowed him in the side, discreetly.

Nate pouted. “I want to hear that story.”

“Guys.” Sara said. “No fights. Promise.”

“Promise.” Stein grumbled.

“Promise.” Ray, Jax, Amaya, and Nate said.

“Mick.”

Mick folded his arms. “Fine. I promise. No starting fights.”

“Good.” Sara said brightly. “Let’s go.”

* * *

"Why are we in the middle of nowhere, again?” Nate asked, uncomfortably shifting in his historically accurate but incredibly scratchy clothes.

“Middle of no _when,_ too.” Amaya observed.

“Actually, about 290 AD.” Sara said brightly. “And it’s because we’re laying low, again. _Some people_ don’t understand the point of timelines.”

“I still say Hitler deserved to be punched in the face.” Mick said. “Good job, kid. Solid hook.”  

Jax preened at the compliment, sticking his tongue out at Ray, who had also tried to punch Hitler but had been a second too slow.

“I’m not saying no one should punch Hitler.” Sara said. She was also on the way to punch Hitler, but she’d gotten beaten by Jax. “I’m saying that we need to stay out of situations where we can punch Hitler.”

“Fair point, Ms. Lance.” Stein conceded.

They were walking through what could, generously, be called a town. It was really a cluster of small buildings, with a wide, open space in the middle that was easy to imagine as a bustling market on the right day. For now, though, it was mostly really boring.

“Pretty sure the last three people we’ve passed have combined less teeth than a boxer.” Nate complained. “Why couldn’t we lay low somewhere cool?”

“Your suggestions.” Sara said, ticking them off on her fingers. “Space, meet the Beatles, Space, _again,_ eat the first Twinkie ever made, and, once again, space.”

“I wanted to go to space in the future, though.” Ray said. “They’ll probably have colonies there.”

“Nerd.” Mick said.

“So I had Gideon pick us a random time period.” Sara said. “Now, go, blend in. We look like a pack of gazelles.”

"Tavern.” Mick said immediately, making his way towards the squat building that all the seedy types were hanging out around.

“I’ll go with you.” Jax said, noting the way that Stein was still giving him the death glare for his earlier comment.

“Guys.” Sara warned.

“Yeah, yeah, no fights. Come on, kid.” Mick said. The two disappeared into the shadows of the building.

“I’m going to go check out the blacksmith. I want to see if we were right about their techniques.” Nate, ever the historian, said brightly.

“Sounds cool.” Ray said. “I’ll go with you.”

“Me too.” Stein said.

“Have fun.” Sara called after them. “Want to explore?” She asked Amaya, the only one left.

“Love to.” Amaya said. “How long do you think until one of us starts a fight?”

“Not long now.” Sara said. “Hey, do you want to hear that story about the Wild West?”

* * *

The tavern was just like almost every other bar they’d visited on their travels through time, of which there were a lot of. The Legends had a thing for bars, and also, for alcohol.

It was dimly lit by candlelight, yet another common sight when time travelling. Men and women were scattered throughout the room, some rougher looking than others. A lot of them just seemed to be travellers, as there was an inn attached upstairs.

“How can I help you?” The man at the front desk asked. “Wanna room or something alcoholic? Both?”

“Alcohol.” Mick grunted. “You’re 21 now, right?”

Jax nodded. “Yeah.” It was understandable that Mick didn’t remember the night of his 21st; _Jax_ barely remembered it and he was fairly certain that if the Time Masters still existed, the Legends probably would have been banned from at least three different time periods.

“Two of something alcoholic.” Mick said.

“Coming up.” The man said, disappearing into the crowd.

Jax and Mick weaved their way through the tables, trying to find somewhere to sit that wasn’t taken. A small commotion in the corner drew their eyes over.

“Uh oh.” Jax said, under his breath.

“What seems to be the problem, boys?” Mick asked the group in the corner, taking a long swig from the mug the bartender handed to him. Jax followed suit, sensing what was coming.

“None of your business.” One of the men spat.

There were about nine of them, all different creeds and sizes, but all rough-looking and quite smelly. They were clustered around a lone man in a long white tunic. The man in the middle was wearing a cross necklace and had a dark and bushy beard that accentuated the panic on his face.

“See, I don’t like these odds.” Mick said. “Seems like cheap play.”

“A little unfair.” Jax added.

“We’re arresting him for crimes against a fellow citizen.” One of the men surrounding them said. They seemed to be forming a circle around Jax, Mick, and the stranger. It was not a good sign. “I’d stay out of our way if I was you.”

“No, thanks.” Jax said.

The man who’d spoken before got real close to Mick’s face. “Get out of here before we make you.”

Mick grinned. “I promised I wouldn’t start any fights.”

“Good.” The man said. “That makes this easier.” He swung for Mick’s face.

Mick caught his fist. “I never promised I wouldn’t _finish_ a fight.” He said, and caught the man right in the nose.

The room exploded in a flurry of activity. Jax was able to get one more gulp of his drink before he was forced to smash the mug over some guy’s head. Mick was laughing, slightly erratically, as he used a candle off the wall to light a few of their attackers on fire.

“I think we should get out of here.” The stranger suggested as Jax stood back to back with him, using a splintered chair leg as an improvised sword.

“You’re probably right.” Jax said. “Mick, we should go!”

Mick grunted, then used his shoulder to push one more guy down. He grabbed Jax and the stranger by their collars, dragging them outside. They sprinted a ways until it was clear the rest of the attackers were lost.

They stood breathing heavily for a moment. “Thank you very much, kind strangers.” The man said. “I am Nicholas.”

“Jax, and Mick.” Jax introduced. “What’d you do?”

“I may have… struck a fellow clergy member.” Nicholas said. “We were having a disagreement.”

“Ha!” Mick said. “Glad we saved you then, Nicky.”

“Sara's not gonna be happy.” Jax said.

“About what?” A voice asked from the underbrush. Sara stepped out, looking exasperated. The rest of the Legends emerged from the cover of the trees around them. “You started a fight, didn't you?”

“How are you always here just in time to get us in trouble?” Jax complained.

“We went the direction the angry villagers were heading towards.” Sara said. “Figured we would find you.”

“No, no.” Nicholas assured. “These fine men didn't start any trouble. In fact, they were saving me from a rather gruesome fate in the prison.”

“Uh-huh.” Sara said, then dropped the disapproving captain act. It fit Rip better, anyway. “Who are you?”

“My name is Nicholas.” Nick introduced himself. “The bishop of Myra.”

Introductions went around. “Nate.” Their resident steel man said when they got to him, with an odd look on his face. “You said you’re _Nicholas_? The Greek Bishop of Myra?”

“Well, yes. Is that a problem?”

“No problem.” Nate squeaked. “Sidebar?”

“What?”

“Just- we need to talk over there.” Nate practically dragged the rest of the team a little ways away, out of earshot.

“What’s going on? Is that someone important?” Sara asked, concerned.

Nate’s face was turning an interesting color. “Nicholas. Bishop Nicholas. _Saint Nicholas._ ”

“Santa?!?” Mick asked with a huge grin, loudly enough that Nick glanced over, curious.

“ _Shhh!_ ” Nate hushed him.

“Santa Claus is _black_?” Jax asked. “Wow, my mom was right.”  

“Santa?” Ray asked, looking awestruck. “ _Awesome._ ”

“You’re telling me that’s Saint Nick. Like the guy Santa Claus was based off of?” Sara asked.

“Santa punched a guy.” Mick said, delighted.

“ _Shhhhh!!!!_ ” Nate hissed again. “Right now, Santa doesn’t exist. And if we mess up here, he _never will._ ”

“Sorry to interrupt… whatever this is.” Nicholas said. “I was just wondering if you could provide me passage to the nearest town. I had attempted to travel there alone, but you saw how that turned out.”

“We will absolutely help you arrive safely at the next town and not die.” Sara said. “Right guys?”

There was a loud chorus of agreements, even from Mick.

“Okay then.” Nick said, looking a little freaked out. “Let’s get moving, then.”

“This should be interesting.” Amaya muttered.

* * *

Mick walked backwards next to Nicholas so that he could talk to him easier. “You know,” He said. “I’ve always wanted that ruby from the museum, Nicky. The one by the coffee shop.”

“Okay?” Nicholas said. “I’m not sure why you’re telling me thi-”

“I want a motorcycle!” Jax said.

“A what?” Nicholas said.

Nate cleared his throat meaningfully.

“Never mind.” Jax said, pouting, but mouthed _motorcycle_ at Nicholas when their historian turned away.

“New microscope?” Ray asked hopefully, until Nate coughed again and Sara shot them all a deadly glare.

* * *

They _did_ end up getting Saint Nick to safety in the next town, though Nate said he was pretty sure Nicholas was supposed to get arrested there anyway.

“Thank you all.” Nick said. “I cannot express how grateful I am to you all. Especially you two, Jax and Rory. God’s blessings be with you. Finer men I have not met.”

Jax shot a smug look at Stein, while Mick shot a smug look at _everyone._

“Bless you all, for the rest of your days.” Nicholas said.

“Bye, Nicky.” Mick said, smirking. “Merry Christmas.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’ll see in a couple years.” Sara said.

* * *

“I can’t believe we met _Santa Claus._ ” Ray said.  
“That was _awesome._ ” Jax said. “It almost makes the _many_ times we almost died worth it.”

“Not really.” Amaya muttered under her breath. “You guys almost die like once a week.”

“You realize that was just a guy, right? He’s not actually the Westernized version of Santa Claus.” Nate said, a party pooper as always.

The _Waverider_ whirred to life as it prepared to lift off, each of them clutching at their jumpseats in case the ship crashed again (it seemed to happen more often than was statistically probable; probably time ships weren’t meant for so many _shenanigans)._

“Duh, we’re not stupid.” Mick said.  
“We know it’s not actually Santa.” Jax said. “It doesn’t mean we can’t have _fun._ ”

“You know what Saint Nick is the patron saint of?” Mick asked.

“No?” Nate said.

“Thieves.” Mick said, leaning back in his seat as the ship prepared to jump into the waters of the time stream. “And sailors.”

"Huh.” Sara said, captain of her ship. “Fitting.”


End file.
